


pwp德哈   名为哈利波特的囚徒

by dadoujun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadoujun/pseuds/dadoujun
Summary: 麻瓜au。，狱警德，伪罪犯哈手铐有蒙眼有但基本上没车





	pwp德哈   名为哈利波特的囚徒

德拉科盯上新来的囚犯很久了，或者说一见钟情。  
在他来的第一天，狱警德拉科就看上哈利......的屁股。挺翘，饱满，圆润，捏在手里的感觉一定很好。德拉科特意给哈利准备了小一号的裤子，哈利的翘臀被绷的紧紧地，修长紧实的双腿也显露出美好的形状，还露出性感的脚踝。德拉科活了27年，从来不知道看一眼脚踝也能让他一柱擎天。  
今天是犯人们体检的时间，为了防止他们串通组团闹事，每次体检都是一个狱警领一个犯人，全副武装，一对一盯梢。  
德拉科正好被分到哈利，或者说一个友好的交换，他也不知道斯卡曼德家的小儿子是怎么进监狱的，还是关押重刑犯的地方，但这要交给他哥哥去操心不是吗。  
监狱长总不会亏待他的宝贝弟弟。两家都是关系甚密的大家族，何不做个顺水人情，互惠互利。  
哈利看到今天自己的领路人是德拉科的时候是有一丝暗喜的，谈不上喜欢，但也有一定的好感。这里是关押重刑犯的地方，里面的人基本上都是穷凶极恶杀人如麻，不是无期就是死刑。狱警自然不会对这些人有个好脸色，非打即骂，长得看的过去的，基本上都被玩过——一个只有男人的监狱，干出什么来都不奇怪。  
但德拉科不一样，虽然他每天抬着脸，眼睛长在脑袋顶上，但从来不会打骂犯人，即使那张好看的嘴从来不会说出什么好话，但是哈利还是挺喜欢他的。哈利知道至今自己没被带出去都是德拉科的功劳。  
之所以说基本上，哈利排除了纽特，他的新狱友，平时软的像一只兔子，谈起自己养的宠物却两眼放光，虽然他的宠物不是猛兽猛禽就是濒危物种。这是个文化人，哈利想，他和赫敏一定聊得来，不自觉的，哈利想到的自己的好朋友，为了动物权奋斗的格兰杰博士，不，现在要叫韦斯莱博士了。  
正想着，后方传来德拉科的声音“左拐右手第二间，哈利伊万斯，”  
“好的。”哈利微笑着说。  
哈利打开门，职业习惯让他下意识观察周围的环境，设施简陋，只有一张床，一套桌椅。还没看完就被大力推进屋，哈利下意识要反抗，看到德拉科的脸收了回去。后背撞在墙上真不怎么舒服，还没等哈利明白怎么回事就被一个吻清空了大脑。与德拉科平常的不紧不慢不同，这个吻强势、凶狠，企图掠夺哈利嘴里所有的空气，舌头灵活的扫过口腔各个地方，仿佛贵族巡视自己的领地，留下自己的气息。  
哈利缓过神来就像反抗，可是德拉科快他一步把他扔在床上，压坐在哈利身上，床头吐出两根锁链，一左一右绑在手铐两侧，不知道德拉科摁到哪里，手铐就分开了，哈利两臂大张，被锁在床上，再加上身上坐着的德拉科，根本没法反抗。  
所以，之前没人玩他是因为他们的头要亲自来？看这装备也是蓄谋已久了。哈利自嘲的笑笑，他根本就不该妄想这个监狱有什么良善之辈，有也不过是没有露出獠牙罢了，纽特那个异类不算。  
“伊万斯，你好像一点也不吃惊。”德拉科慢条斯理的解着哈利的衣服，什么时候都保持他的礼仪，好似刚才的凶兽不是他一样。  
但是德拉科知道自己是压着火咬着牙问出这句话的，该死的，这种果然如此的眼神真让人火大。他应该警告那群渣滓了，应该没人敢动他看上的人。但是看哈利的表情又不像这个样子。“你的手在抖。”哈利说。  
德拉科回神就看到哈利翠绿的眼眸，他竟然在一个罪犯的眼里看到平静和真诚，德拉科能看到瞳孔中自己的身影，那更让他无处躲藏。德拉科颤抖着手给哈利带上眼罩，不想看到这双眼睛。  
他知道自己在做可耻的事情——强奸。是的，强奸，虽然这个监狱里的人都是公认的没有人权，但从小的教育约束着德拉科，即使他再喜欢哈利，也没有到这种地步，他会在这里关很长时间，自己有的是时间把他搞到手，直到前天。  
德拉科看到最新的一批死刑人员，哈利在第一页，日期三天后。  
德拉科疯了，他知道自己救不了哈利，他试过，但马上就被父亲警告了。  
这一次是他第一次也是最后一次亲密接触，也会是最后一次见到哈利，明天他就会被调走。那么就疯狂一次吧。  
德拉科朝圣一般抚摸着哈利的身体，精壮，爆发力强。不像德拉科，也只有个头能看，肌肉只有薄薄的一层，洁白细嫩。哈利的身上布满了刀伤，枪伤，交错密布异常狰狞，但更突出了野性美。像是狮子与敌人搏斗时留下的功勋。  
德拉科的手继续向下，划过肚脐，到了关键地带。哈利的阴茎是粉色的，别说是罪犯，就连一个成年人都不可能有这么鲜嫩的颜色，就像......从来没用过。这个信息更是刺激了德拉科的兽性，他低下头吞吐着，嘴巴紧缩，圈成一个圆，此刻没有什么德拉科，他是哈利的飞机杯，让这个他喜欢的，还没有尝过女人滋味不久就将沉睡不起的人享受性，感受欲。他是他最好的引路人。  
德拉科的努力没有白费，一开始只是他自己上下吮吸，过一会，伴着急促的呻吟声，哈利也开始挺动下身，即使被戳到口腔深处，抑制住干呕的德拉科反而更卖力的吮吸，不满足柱身的他一口咬住哈利的卵蛋，哈利一个激灵就射了出来。德拉科吻了吻哈利，就像后穴进攻。小穴早已软烂，很快就进去三指。  
带着眼罩被剥夺视觉的哈利感觉触觉被明显放大，德拉科带着薄茧的手拂过胸膛，每一刻的触碰都是拉他进地狱的阶梯。等德拉科彻底进入哈利的身体时，哈利知道，地狱之门完全打开了，他在床上耸动，起伏，发出从来没尝试过的羞耻的情欲的声音，他没想反抗，他喜欢德拉科，之前只是好感，但他要永远离开了不是吗，为什么不把我最后的时间疯狂一把呢？  
他和德拉科做了不止三次，我知道下面肯定肿了，但是没关系，他还能继续。德拉科也疯了，他们抵死缠绵，手铐不知道什么时被解开了，眼罩也拿下来了，他们口交，接吻。疯狂的一天。  
一个月后，德拉科醒来发现自己并不在家里。但是四周金红色的配色让他莫名想到那只再也醒不来的狮子。本来就有起床气的大少爷更不爽了。直到有人开门进来。  
“睡得怎么样，德拉科？”来人问道。  
德拉科瞳孔骤缩，来人正是一个月前本应被执行死刑的哈利。  
“好样的伊万斯......”  
“叫我哈利，哈利波特你要知道这一个月我累得像只死狗，就为了尽快见到你。”哈利在床边坐下，玩弄铐住德拉科的锁链。  
“见我？怎么，因为我对你的侮辱要杀了我吗？”  
“不，太便宜你了，我才不做赔本买卖，而且，我是一个特工，又不是监狱里那群疯子，我进监狱是为了查案”哈利摇头“德拉科，你就当波特家的囚徒吧。”  
“期限呢”  
“一辈子”  
“真是狡猾”


End file.
